Jaim's Space Adventure Part 2
Jaim's Space Adventure Part 2 (Japanese: スペースアドベンチャー：旅は続く Supēsuadobenchā: Tabi wa tsudzuku, Space Adventure: Journey Continues, Swedish: Jaims rymdäventyr Del 2) is a The Sims 2 movie made by Vanalker, and the second part of Jaim's Space Adventure. Since Vanalker was not happy about his hard drive space, the description says that it would be the last part of Jaim's Space Adventure. It is followed by Jaim's Destination from Part 2 on. Plot Following the first part when their friends overtake them, Jaim and Britia are about to approach Uranus. Jaim is too tired to drive all the way to Neptune, which is why he stops at Uranus. However, he is sensing that Britia is about to jump out of the car so Jaim warns her about that. But Britia does it anyway, so Jaim has no option but to send a message to the cop that Britia is gone. After some time in space, Britia finally enters a car, which just so happens to be close to Uranus just like Jaim. Cast Jaim Pal Påssaision and Britia Pal Påssaision as themselves. Initially Cyd Roseland, Priya Ramaswami and Åpaio Pal Påssaision were also part of the cast as a space band. Sanjay Ramaswami wasn't given any role but might have been intended to appear anyway. Pre-production Pre-production started on January 8, 2013. While everything was done that same day, the publishing of the video was delayed to February 5, 2013 for reasons unknown. It was originally planned for a space band to play in the background. In the first clip recorded for the movie, Cyd Roseland is singing, Priya Ramaswami is playing the electronic guitar and Åpaio Pal Påssaision is the drummer just like in Seilop. The webentry descriptions for the production photos showing the band imply that Roseland was singing a plagiarized song, standing in space and not thinking about it, standing on Neptune, seeing Triton and a faint ring of Neptune too. When the movie had to be rerecorded, it was snowing outside. Nothing was done to prevent that from playing. The game was constantly repeating something about the carpool. When Britia jumped out off the car, all she did was walking to a car standing in the same room. There were lots of lights in front of the cars as well as one between them. Errors * The line "I told you not to jump out of the car!" appears twice in the script for some reason. * In some parts of the video, the text is out of sync with the sound. The Swedish version doesn't translate the Vanalker Productions intro and outro due to being separate videos. Production photos Initial recording File:Snapshot d977dbb6 fdf82965.jpg|''Jag står i rymden, kan inte tänka på det...'' File:Snapshot d977dbb6 9df8296b.jpg|''Cyd sätter upp mikrofonen efter en delvis "kopierad" dum låt. Jaim tog bort denna bild från hans katalog men Thevmedia behöll den.'' File:Snapshot d977dbb6 bdf8296d.jpg|''Han står på Neptunus, ser Neptunus första upptäckta måne och ser även en ring också!'' File:Snapshot d977dbb6 5df8299b.jpg|''I verkligheten står de bara där och spelar i ett rum för inspelning i rymden. Jaim tog bort denna bild från hans katalog men Thevmedia behöll den.'' Rerecording File:Snapshot d977dbb6 bdf8687b.jpg|''Jaim efter att Britia hade fallit ur bilen. Jaim tog bort denna bild från hans katalog men Thevmedia behöll den.'' File:Snapshot d977dbb6 3df86a29.jpg|''Britia går till den andra bilen efter att "fallit" ur Jaim's bil i rymden. Dessa saker är där för att göra området ljust (troligen för att de var vid Uranus). Under inspelningen är det tänkt att hon faller ur bilen och därefter försöker leta upp en annan bil. Egentligen går hon ur bilen och går över till andra bilen, som på bilden.'' YouTube description English thumb Okay, this will be the last part of Jaim's Space Adventure before I retire my video making because of computer space left. Some things to notice: It was actually snowing while recording this movie. Therefore, the "wind" can be heard in the background, even in the deleted scene and some of the bloopers. The text and sound doesn't follow each other at a few points. Text is missing on some voices because I did not add any text. The sound that plays when Britia jumps out of the car is actually the lightning bolt sound in the game; I had no "falling down" sound. The lightning bolt sound was in the first part, when Britia goes away from the target because of rain and lightning. The used clips have lag; the deleted scenes have not. Depending on what my game and computer do; that happens. Swedish thumb Filmen Jaim's Space Adventure Part 2 från 2013 översatt till svenska. Introt och outrot kan ej översättas pga de är separata videos. The Making of Jaim's Space Adventure Part 2 thumb Man, these videos of this series only took a little while to do. YouTube text English All Raw Clips Swedish Was made after the ability to create annotations were disabled. The Making of Jaim's Space Adventure Part 2 Does not have any. Script English Could this be true? Secret to Jaim and Britia: "You gotta know, we are driving to Neptune." Secret to Jaim and Britia: "To find our friends!" Okay? I told you not to jump out of the car! I told you not to jump out of the car! I guess... ...I have to... ...tell the cop that Britia is gone... Finished. Where am I? Is there a car around here? Deleted Scene Bloopers At the end, a message says that a car is not on the right location. This part was cut out. Same. Someone had to pay Jaim's money. Swedish Kan detta vara sant? Hemlighet till Jaim och Britia: "Du bör veta att vi kör till Neptunus." Hemlighet till Jaim och Britia: "För att hitta våra vänner!" OK? Jag sa åt dig at inte hoppa ut ur bilen! Jag sa åt dig at inte hoppa ut ur bilen! Jag tror... ...jag behöver... ...berätta för polisen att Britia är borta... Klart. Var är jag? Är det en bil nånstans i närheten? Borttagen scen Bloopers I slutet dyker ett meddelande upp som säger att bilen är inte på nån uppfart. Den här biten klipptes bort. Samma. Någon behövde betala Jaims pengar. The Making of Jaim's Space Adventure Part 2 Jaim's Space Adventure Part 2 is a prime example how the production can be delayed. In fact, while pre-production began on January 8, 2013 it took until February 5, 2013 for it to be made. The first clip was recorded the same day the pre-production began. An improvement over the first part was the quality. While the audio retained the same quality, the image did not. This clip, however, was first out... The last clip to be recored with low quality was this one... If you listen to the background, you can hear a "band" playing. Curious to see the "band"? Here you go. The same day, it was rerecorded. However, there were many flaws: you can hear that it is snowing, the lamps generate way too much light and a message that the car isn't standing on the right spot. In the movie, Britia jumps out of the car. You did hear that camera sound right? Here's the photo that it took. Regarding Britia: here she is actually walkin to a car that wasn't standing there in the first place. You can also see the lamps that generate as said way too much light. In general, Jaim's Space Adventure Part 2 could have been done better. That's all that can be saidf or now! Stay tuned for any sudden reveal, because who knows?